


60 Minutes

by exosis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosis/pseuds/exosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol accepts a challenge to change his life in 60 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Minutes

_ "Good morning my loyal listeners, it's a humid May morning and I know that many of you are on your way to work." _ The radio presenter began softly through Chanyeol's headphones as he stared at the view from the window of the city skyline in the distance which told him that he had about 15 minutes until his stop.

_"Today I'll be discussing life changes and this idea was prompted by an article I recently found called 'How I changed my life in 60 minutes'. It was written by a young woman from France who decided to take every opportunity offered to her in a space of 60 minutes."_

The way the buildings along the horizon slowly became bigger and bigger made Chanyeol feel like he was heading closer to his impending doom because, to him, that's what work was. Hell on earth with red office chairs and the devil (his boss) to match.

"She ended up meeting her future best friend and getting a free meal from the hour. This may seem small but it got me wondering, what would my listeners be able to achieve in this time frame? So that's my challenge for you all today. You need to change your life for the better in 60 minutes."

A few people filed on and off the train at each stop, each appeared as unenthusiastic about the day as the last, however, when Chanyeol heard someone sit opposite him, he glanced across to see a person smiling at him.

 

**0 Minutes**

They shared eye contact for a second before the boy looked down at his lips, held out his hand and swiped his thumb against the edge.

“You had some toothpaste on the edge of your mouth.” He grinned as he put his bag down on the table between them and sat down

“T-thanks.” Chanyeol stammered as his face turned crimson at the momentary intimacy he shared with a complete, and very cute, stranger

“No problem.”   
  


**2 Minutes**

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you just then.” The boy assured him

Chanyeol pulled out his headphones and moved his focus from a spot along the horizon to the boy with messy black hair and an oversized hoody on sitting opposite him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not easily embarrassed.”

That was a lie.

“Oh really?” The boy smirked “If you’re not easily embarrassed then shout ‘penis’ as loud as you can right now.”

“Is that really appropriate for a public area?” Chanyeol questioned folding his arms as he leaned back in his seat

The boy shrugged, mimicking the taller’s actions “It’s just a word.”

“I'll do it if you do it.”

That was another lie. However, without any mental preparation or a quick look around, the boy began to shout 'pee' obscenely loud, making most of the carriage turn to look at the two of them but he was cut short when Chanyeol covered his mouth with his hand.

“What the fuck?” He hissed before feeling Baekhyun’s hot tongue against his palm and pulling his hand away

“You’ve gone red.” The boy pointed out

“You’re annoying.” Chanyeol snapped

“You’re childish.” He chuckled before leaning down and picking up an abandoned newspaper from the floor next to him

  
**3 Minutes**

The boy threw his head back and groaned before slamming the newspaper on the table.

“Why is the news always so dull?”

“It’s real life.” Chanyeol murmured quietly resting his head against the window

“That’s why I stick to reading fiction, all the death and devastation was made up inside someone’s head.” He sighed, "I refuse to accept the world is really as bad as the news makes it out to be."

“You can’t accept the truth? Who’s the childish one now?” Chanyeol smirked playfully

“It’s still you.”   
  


**4 Minutes**

“Where are you heading?” The boy asked tilting his head as he spoke ( _something which Chanyeol found extremely adorable_ )

“Work.” Chanyeol said glumly

“You sound happy.” He remarked sarcastically “What’s wrong with work? I love it.”

In all honesty, Chanyeol didn’t want to vent about how his boss was an asshole with no business plan, people skills _or_ concept of human rights but once the boy extracted one piece of information from him, he began to talk about the man and he couldn’t stop.   
  


**8 Minutes**

“Why don’t you quit?” The boy asked blutly

“I won’t be able to find another job. Who wants to hire a university drop out with 6 months experience at a run down tyre company?” He scoffed

“Me," He announced "you can work at my business.”

Chanyeol eyed the boy; he looked too young ( _and too cute_ ) to own a business.

He held out his hand which the taller shook hesitently “What’s your name?”

“Park Chanyeol, what’s yours?”

“Byun Baekhyun.”

  
**13 Minutes**

“Are you coming with me?” Baekhyun asked as he felt the train slow down for his stop

As a child, Chanyeol’s parents told him not to talk to strangers, however, the woman on the radio told him to change his life so today he decided to go with Baekhyun off the train, through the station to a café less than a minute away. When they arrived, they saw another boy stood outside the front door.

“Did you leave your key inside again?” Baekhyun asked as they approached him

“Yes, what the fuck took you so long? I'm so hungry for my breakfast.” He groaned

“I missed my usual train this morning so I took the one after it.” Baekhyun shrugged with no apology as pulled the key from his pocket and put it in the lock “This is Chanyeol by the way, he might be working here from now on.”

The boy furrowed his brow “I thought we said we’d discuss the people we recruit from now on, this is _our_ café after all. Not yours.”

Baekhyun turned the key in the lock and tilted his head “Oh sorry, was it me who hired Jongin without discussing it with my business partner? No.”

“That was two years ago. Stop bringing it up!” He snapped

“You got your cute boy back then, I get mine now.”

He pushed open the door and strolled in. His business partner glanced at Chanyeol who was blushing for the 3rd time that day because of Baekhyun.

“I’m Kyungsoo, cute boy.” He smirked putting his arm around Chanyeol's shoulder ( _kind of, he was short - both the owners were_ )

“It’s nice to meet you.” Chanyeol stammered before being led inside the building

  
**15 Minutes**

“5 people work here, Kyungsoo’s the cook, I’m in charge of admin most of the time and we have 2 baristas who also act as waiters so I guess it’d be best if you became a waiter. I know it’s a step down from your office job but from what you said before, it seems that anything would be better.”

The café was fairly small with mismatched tables, chairs and sofas as well as the distinct smell of flowers from the small vases on the middle of each table.

“The toilet’s that way.” Baekhyun continued, pointing to a door with a cartoon pile of poo on it “We’re open everyday but we open later on Monday, Wednesday’s and Sunday’s and close later on Friday’s. We have a few extra staff who can fill in for you one or two days a week. You can take breaks whenever you need to, just make sure to tell everyone and keep them under 25 minutes. What pay are you on at moment?”

“$8 an hour.”

“Slave labour.” He tut putting his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, making the taller tense up because there was a ( _very very attractive and friendly_ ) boy touching his shoulder and he wasn't used to it “Kyungsoo has a famous bakery and lifestyle blog so we get a lot of visitors and we can set our prices fairly high. We split profits between all the workers after rent and other bills have been paid, it usually amounts to quite a hefty sum of money.”

“You seem very casual here.” Chanyeol commented

Baekhyun nodded “There’s no point being formal when you’re working with friends.” He paused “So, do you want the job?”

  
**18 Minutes**

“Um, yeah, this is Park Chanyeol… no, uh, it’s Chanyeol from finance, not marketing…”

He pulled the phone from his ear.

“He doesn’t know who I am.” He whispered

“Describe yourself.” Baekhyun stated

“Tall, uh, brown hair, wonky ears… Yeah. Yeah that’s me with the, uh, weird face when I laugh. Anyway, I, uh, yeah.” Chanyeol stammered into his phone

“Quit.” Baekhyun prompted him

“I quit.” He paused “Why? Uh, because, uh, I kind of hate my job and you.”   
  
**19 Minutes**

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Chanyeol groaned placing his head in his hands “Oh my god, I’m a complete idiot.”

“No you’re not.” Baekhyun reassured him quietly

“I did this because some woman on the radio told me to. I don’t even know you, I didn’t sign a contract, I don’t even know if I’d be a good waiter! I’ll probably break so many plates that you’ll fire me and I’ll become homeless and starve because I can’t-”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to put his hand over Chanyeol’s mouth, instantly making the taller quiet.

"I could have done that with my lips." He pointed in a husky voice that made Chanyeol's eyes widen and his heart pound against his chest "Anyway, you’re overthinking. This could end up being the best decision of your life!”

  
**23 Minutes**

A boy plodded through the door silently and slumped down on a green velvet chair before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“That’s Jongin.” Baekhyun stated, “He doesn’t like being awake before midday.”

“I want to die.” Jongin groaned loudly “I’m so tired.”

“Go to bed earlier then.” He snapped

Jongin glared at him “For the millionth time I go to bed at the same time as Kyungsoo every night but he seems to be fine while 6 hours of sleep doesn’t replenish me, it makes me feel like I’ve been hit by a bus!”

  
**25 Minutes**

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jongin commented when it was just the two of them in the café

“I just quit my job and agreed to work for someone I’ve just met." Chanyeol mumbled running his hands through his hair

He hates to admit it but he's an impulsive person. His impulsions would usually earn him random items off the internet and take him to strange corners of Seoul, however, his impulsions have never got him a new job or a new group of potential friends.

“You did what I did?” He gasped sitting down next to him on the brown leather coach

Chanyeol turned to Jongin and asked him to explain.

“I met Kyungsoo when he was picking his cousin up from the dance academy I worked at and the next day I had a new job as a barista and a new boyfriend.” He explained

“Do you regret it?”

“Not at all, it was the best decision I've ever made.”

  
**27 Minutes**

“Jongin, come with me to buy some more ginger. We need to give cute boy and Baekhyun some time alone.” Kyungsoo winked

  
**28 Minutes**

“Where are Kyungsoo and Jongin?” Baekhyun asked walking out from the toilet after changing into a white shirt

“They went to buy some ginger.” Chanyeol shrugged

“I ordered another box last week, how could Kyungsoo have ran out already?” The smaller scoffed

“They wanted us to have some alone time.” He mumbled sheepishly

Baekhyun nodded as a small ‘ _Ahh_ ’ passed from his mouth and Chanyeol watched him walk over, stop in front of him and sit on his lap.

“ Alone time. I like alone time.” Baekhyun commented

At that moment Chanyeol felt like imploding in on himself because Baekhyun had his ass against Chanyeol’s crotch and his hands on his shoulders and smelled like vanilla and looked painfully good in a white shirt _and_ had some of eyeliner around his eyes now. The taller swallowed nervously while an arrogant smile tugged at Baekhyun’s lips.

“Well, I’m single and you're my type. What are you going to do about it?”

“You’re very straightforward.” Chanyeol stammered

“I don’t see why love should be a struggle.” He shrugged

“What if I’m not interested?”

“Then I’ll back off.” Baekhyun shrugged as he began to get off his lap but Chanyeol put his hands on his waist and pulled him back down

“I’m interested.” He spurted out quickly

  
**34 Minutes**

In all honesty, Chanyeol never, _ever_ , thought that he’d let someone he met less than an hour ago straddle him or let this said person tell him a brief version of his life story before Chanyeol shared his own with them. Nor did he think the ( _cute, slightly annoying but overall endearing_ ) boy opposite him on the train would make his mind go into overdrive as he thought about the next hours, days, weeks, months and years with him because he seemed so perfect for him.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Baekhyun asked playfully as he brushed a few stray hairs from Chanyeol's forehead

He shook his head.

“Soulmates?”

He scoffed “No way.”

“What’s this then? Why do we have similar backgrounds, similar hobbies, the same favourite band, the same favourite animal, the same favourite colour, the same hatred for education etcetera etcetera? Do you not believe in fate?”

“Don't question it," Chanyeol stated "you were the one who said shouldn't be a struggle."

The smaller's lips curved into a delicious smile before leaning down to hestitenly kiss Chanyeol. They still for a moment, basking in the awkward tension before they both melted into the intamacy of a comfortable kiss. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to deepen the kiss as he ran his hands down the smaller’s sides and squeezed his ass as he pulled him closer to him. Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s face in his hands and pressed him further into the sofa as their tongues explored the each other’s mouth and took a taste of paradise ( _it tasted of peppermint chewing gum_ ).

However, their kiss was only short lived when they heard a some walk through the door.

“Why do I have to walk in first?” A voice whined from the door “Did you to two set up a prank or- _oh_.”

Baekhyun whipped his head around to glare at the people at the door.

“For fuck sake you 3.” He groaned

  
**40 Minutes**

“Why can’t I have a cute girl?” Jongdae, the boy who walked in first, whined as everyone stood around the counter “You’re all gonna flirt and kiss and fuck each other in the bathroom now, I'll feel left out!"

"Ew no, the bathroom is off limits for fucking. Always has been, always will be." Baekhyun grimaced

"That's why I walked in to hear Kyungsoo being finger fucked by Jongin in one of the stalls a month ago." He spat

"I swear to god I'll kill you one day, Jongdae." Kyungsoo growled

The pair began to bicker but Chanyeol couldn’t hear it over the sound of Baekhyun whispering in his ear about going into the office to discuss his contract.

  
**43 Minutes**

It wasn’t clear which part of the contract required Baekhyun to give Chanyeol a hand job as the taller left bruises on his neck. Apparently it was a company policy.   
  


**44 Minutes**

“This isn’t company policy.” He confessed as he sank down onto his knees

“I know.” Chanyeol heaved before Baekhyun’s sinful tongue flicked against the head of his cock

  
**47 Minutes**

“Don’t be too formal when greeting costumers, just be like ‘Hi, sit anywhere you'd like’ or just smile, it doesn’t really matter.” Baekhyun commented before licking him teasingly slow from base to tip, recieving a strangled moan from the taller “If you share eye contact with a costumer for longer than 3 seconds they probably want something so-”

“Eye contact.” He heaved out “Look at me.”

The smaller looked up at him and circled his tongue around the head, without as much as blinking, before pulling away with a trail of saliva attached to his lips. Chanyeol wanted to make love with him there in the office up agaist Baekhyun's desk. However, he knew they didn't have enough time before the shop opened.

“Jongin will supervise you for now, I'd do it but I need to reply to some emails. If you need me I’ll be in here though." He stated before taking the taller's whole length into his mouth

Nothing Baekhyun said stuck in Chanyeol’s mind as he saw the smaller’s head bobbing back and forth in front of him while his eyes stayed locked to his.   
  


**50 Minutes**

Chanyeol let out the most beautiful sound Baekhyun had heard in his entire life as he came. He swallowed his release before the taller slumped to his knees next to Baekhyun as his legs gave way.

A breathy laugh passed from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the smaller “That was… really fucking good.”

“Thanks.” He grinned “We open in less than 10 minutes so we need to get you ready.”

“What? I can’t let you suck me off and leave you unattended, take off your pants and-”

“Company policy says we should save this for lunch break." He winked as he leaned closer to whipser in Chanyeol's ear "I'll be waiting for you at 12.”

  
**56 Minutes**

“I haven’t signed a contract for this job yet, is this even legal?” He asked as he stuck his improvised name tag (which was just a piece of silver duct tape with ‘ _Chanyeol_ ’ scrawled across it in permanent marker) on his chest

Baekhyun hummed before turning to face the taller.

“Ok, repeat after me." He began "I, Park Chanyeol, agree to work for Baekhyun… and to go on a date with him tonight.”

“I, Park Chanyeol, agree to work for Baekhyun and to go on a date with him tonight.” He repeated trying to suppress his grin

“Sign here.” Baekhyun stated pointing at his lips

Chanyeol leaned down at gently kissed him.

  
**58 Minutes**

“What did you and Baekhyun do in his office? You took a while.” Jongin asked as Chanyeol walked from the office over to the baristas

“We just spoke about my contract in a lot of detail.” He shrugged

Both Jongdae and Jongin glanced at each other before nodding slowly.

“Right. Talking about your _contract_.” Jongdae teased

“We did!” Chanyeol argued, “Why would I lie to you both?"

  
**60 Minutes**

“Your fly’s down.” Jongin informed Chanyeol as he stood by the counter waiting for his first orders of the day “I can see you two _definitely_ discussed the contract.”   
  


  
_"Hello my listeners, it's a sunny day in May. I'm glad to see the weather is finally warming up for summer and the birds have come out to greet the new season."_

"I swear to god this better be fucking good." Baekhyun groaned as he pulled the covers over his head

He hated everything ( _maybe not Chanyeol_ ) before he had a cup of coffee in the morning so he wasn't happy to need to be awake early or to even be alive on their morning off.

"It will be, just listen!" Chanyeol whined, tugging the cover off him face

The smaller grumbled tiredly about how annoying his boyfriend was before resting his head on the taller's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
 _"Today I have a special shoutout to give to a listener who wrote to me last week. A year ago today I encouraged my listeners to change their life in 60 minutes, something this listener did very well and today he's celebrating his first anniversary with his boyfriend who he met, and according to his letter started a relationship with, during this 60 minutes."_

Chanyeol lightly stroked Baekhyun's hair as the smaller wrapped his arms around him tighter.

_"Happy anniversary Chanyeol and Baekhyun, this next song is for you two."_

_'I can call your name and I can hold your hand  
Is the falling sunlight only shining on me? Can I be this happy?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> So the prize for the most unrealistically quick love story and career change goes to me.  
> I originally tried to write this in an hour but that didn’t work at all


End file.
